


Getting caught by Filch

by hermionesrini



Series: Things which JKR forgot to cover [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Hogwarts, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesrini/pseuds/hermionesrini
Summary: Ginny gets caught sneaking outdoors and Filch has the power to punish her anyway he wants..
Relationships: Argus Filch/Ginny Weasley
Series: Things which JKR forgot to cover [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/731424
Kudos: 35





	Getting caught by Filch

Ginny had done her best dressing. She’d had no choice but to dawn her uniform with its skirt, button up top and skirt. Her jeans were too tight now with her newly rounded ass, even the skirt was a good few inches too short now. The button-up blouse gapped over her breasts and her bras didn’t fit at all, so her sensitive nipples stuck out from under the silky material. Yet still, it hid them better than her t-shirts which fit more like babydoll tees now.

The number of attendees for the ‘Dumbledore’s army’ was just Neville and her but she has to continue them in order to build the resistance

Picking up her school cloak, wishing with all her might she had Harry’s invisibility one, she clasped it around her shoulder and let it fall over her. It didn’t close completely around her but it hid her body better than anything else.

She rushed out of her room, down the stairs and through the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower.

The Fat Lady was asleep. The hall was quiet. Ginny felt very exposed as she rushed through the dark hallway.

Listening to her cloak switch around her, brushing against her bare legs, she couldn’t help but feel like she was heading toward a midnight tryst. 

She’d made it all the way to the third floor when she felt strong, bony fingers bit into her arm, jerking her back against a wall. 

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” the high pitch, oily voice of Argus Filch, Hogwarts’ Caretaker and all around fowl man. Lifting his oil lamp he let the light fall on her face. “Ginny Granger?” His mouth widened in a yellow toothed smile. “Ginny Weasley wandering around Hogwarts. For shame.”

Ginny’s heart pounded in her chest as adrenaline raced through her veins. “It’s an emergency,” she insisted but Filch was already dragging her down stairs toward his office.

“I’m sure it is. You and your friends think you’re above the rules,” Filch said. “Always running around after dark. Well I got you now.”

“I need to see Professor Sprout,” Ginny said, her voice desperate as she tried to pull her arm from his grasp.

“I’m sure you do,” Filch said, unlocking his office door and shoving her inside before him. “Let me guess, need her help with mandrakes.”

“Yes!”

“A likely story,because she will always match your story” he said, closing the door behind him. “No respect. That’s what you students have. No respect.”

  
  


Filch’s eyes sparkled with glee. Oh how he loved humiliating students. Leaning against his desk, he crossed his thin legs and watched her. “I have all night,” he said, wanting her to go on.

Bastard.

Knowing that seeing was believing, Ginny reached up and unclasped her cloak with as much dignity as she could muster. Feeling the heavy material fall from her shoulders and the cool air of his office crease her skin, she lifted her chin, not wanting him to see her embarrassment.

Her nipples hardened into little pebbles, peeking out from beneath the white uniform top. They were a dark pink and there was no way he didn’t see them.

Filch’s eyes darkened with lust as he watched this young, seventeen year old standing in his office with massive breasts that made his mouth water. Her skirt was scandalously short .

The image of this girl riding a cock, those beautiful breasts bouncing up and down enticingly, made his cock hard. 

He was so tired of these young pups getting all this prime piece of tail as they walked around, teasing him in their tight little tops and short skirts. Well not this time.

“I’m tired of you brats thinking you can break the rules,” Filch said, suddenly in front of her, pushing her back against the stone wall where he kept his well-polished manacles.

“What are you doing?” Ginny’s eyes went wide in horror as he grabbed her hands and forced them above her head and clamped the cold metal cuffs on her wrist. Her breasts looked even fuller with her arms held up like that.

“I think it’s time I show you just what it means to break the rules,” Filch said, his dick hard with the power of having this student strapped to his wall.

“But you can’t do this, you can only report me to a professor,” complained Ginny.

“How awfully updated you are” sniggered Filch. He pulled a parchment and pointed it to her. 

“According to the new rules,the caretakers have full rights to punish the students as they wish. Breaking the rules can lead to bigger consequences” He laughed.

Ignoring Ginny’s protests, he reached up and jerked her shirt open, the buttons flying off as he exposed those delicious tits. “No bra,” he said. “You little slut. Look at those nipples. Already hard. I bet you’re wet too.”

To her humiliation, Ginny realized he was right. Her pussy was wet and tingling and begging to be touched the moment. Her mind rebelled against her body.

“Please…” she begged. “Please don’t do this.”

One of the caretaker’s bony fingers reached up and twisted her nipple, causing her to moan. “Your mouth says no but your body.” With his other hand, he reached up, rubbing her pussy, inserting one finger. “Your body says yes. Fuck me. I’ll make you beg for it first.”

“No,” Ginny protested.

His tongue flicked over her nipple. “Oh yes,” he said, his breath bursting against the sensitive nub. “You little slut, walking around in that skirt. You were hoping this would happen. Hoping old Filch would come across you, fuck you up against the wall.”

“No,” Ginny said, looking down at Filch’s balding head as his mouth ran over her tits. How could she be so hot for this grotesque old man with his greasy, stringy hair and bitter, lined face. As he sucked her nipple between his teeth and bit down, her hips bucked against his hand, forcing his finger to massage her clit.

“You want old Filch to make you cum,” he said, a wicked gleam in his eye before forcing her to turn around to face the wall. The rough surface scraped at her sensitive breasts. His hand caressed her perfect ass for a moment before swatting it.

“Ow!” Ginny cried, jerking against the wall but there was nowhere she could actually go.

“You know what happens to naughty girls?” Filch asked, his hand coming down again with a satisfying smacking sound. “Naughty girls who can’t follow the rules?” Smack. “Who roam the halls, looking” Spank. “for” Spank. “A good” Spank. “Fuck?” Spank.

“Please,” Ginny begged, no doubt that her ass was red.

She smacked her red ass again. “Please what?” he hissed in her ear, his foul breath tickling her nose as his fingers grazed her sore ass before running down her crack to find her wet, hot pussy. His bony fingers played with her cunt, teased her.

“Please,” she moaned again.

She jerked him around to face him again. She noticed his worn, wool trousers were around his ankles. He must have taken them off while he was spanking her. His cock stood proudly from his body. A good seven inches but narrow like the rest of him. His fist pumped it.

“What do you want?” he demanded.

Ginny just nodded, her hips squirming with need.

“Say it,” he ordered, getting off having the redhead strapped to his wall, completely helpless to him. “Say you want my dick in your cunt. You want me to fuck you until you scream. Tell me what a naughty girl you are. Say my name.”

The words both disgusted her and made her unbelievably hot.

“F-fuck me,” Ginny stammered. “Please fuck me, Filch. I want your cock in my pussy. I want you to fuck me against the wall until I scream.” Once the dirty words started coming from her lips, they fell fast, and, despite herself, the imagery made her even hornier. “I’m just a filthy, naughty girl who needs you to teach me a lesson with your dick.”

Lust burned in his beady eyes as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Wasting no time, he drove his hard cock into her young pussy.

Ginny was slammed hard against the wall with each thrust of his cock as he took out his years of pent-up aggression out on her cunt. But she didn’t mind. In fact, she screamed, “Harder! Fuck me harder!”

Her large breasts pounded between them. All she could do was grip the chains over her head, completely at the Caretaker’s mercy.

“I’m gonna cum in this cunt,” Filch informed her.

“No don’t!” Ginny begged.

“Serve you right to get pregnant,” he snarled. “With a squib’s baby. Here it comes.”

She felt his cock surge inside her, spewing his seed. She couldn’t help it, it pushed her over the edge, coming as she jerked against him.

They were silent for a long moment as they enjoyed their momentary bliss before Filch pulled out of her. Reaching up, he undid the chains around her wrist.

“Get dressed,” He ordered, clearly done with her as he pulled up his pants. “And remember this next time you’re wandering the halls after hours.” The gleam in his eyes said he hoped she would.

As reality came back to her, so did her humiliation. Quickly dressing, ashamed of what she’d just done.

“And come back tomorrow exactly at 9pm to the room. Being late would only add to your punishment” he said.

“What?” she asked.She cannot have this again.

“Well,if you check your timetable,you will find that I have marked detention for an entire week with me “ said Filch, licking his lips. “Any non cooperation would only extend the punishment”.

“Fuck you,Filch “cursed Ginny.

“Blame your twin brothers for making my life hard in Hogwarts” replied Filch “You are paying for their insolence. And your beloved Potter too. Now go back to your room before I extend it again”

Ginny walked away from the room with Filch’s semen slowly draining her thighs.

  
  
  



End file.
